<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of those days by witchyavenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013627">One of those days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger'>witchyavenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Other, Tiny bit angsty, one mention of Santigo's scar, soft Santi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re having one of those days and Santiago gives you comfort. That is it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of those days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also on tumblr:<br/>https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/630886479181283328/one-of-those-days</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes it’s just one of those days. Although you caught enough sleep and slept fine it feels like there is no energy in your body. You don’t even notice right away. Getting up, getting ready… maybe even doing some regular chores around the house, but then it starts sinking in. Your limbs feel heavy and you can barley stand for longer than a minute. A look in the mirror confirms that your eyes are hooded, merely half open. Settling on the couch or on the bed your body sinks into the cushions and you wouldn’t even mind if they swallowed you whole. The weather outside can’t make up it’s mind. Soft patter of rain against the windows while rays of sunshine warm your face. It’s calming and annoying at the same time and you wonder why you feel so grumpy about it.</p><p>Maybe you manage to put on some music, maybe you don’t. Doesn’t matter anyway, this day is wasted. You know you’ll spend it just lying there, awake but semi-lucid, drifting from one daydream into the next, occasionally disrupted by nervousness and self hatred about being unproductive. There’s a small, tight feeling in your lower throat that won’t go away. You’re so exhausted you can’t even moan about it to a friend on the phone or just to yourself. You can’t cry and even if you could… what would your tears be about? It’s only weariness.</p><p>Eventually your back starts hurting, because you’ve been half sitting half lying and bending it weirdly. You wonder if this day could get any worse until you notice that you’re feeling hungry. You’re gonna have to get up and make something to eat. It’s strange how a normal task like cooking, maybe just pouring some milk over cereal, annoys you so much. Maybe you even enjoy cooking and yet you can’t find it in yourself to get up. Your hands are glued to the fabric of the blanket and leaving the warmth of it feels like one of the biggest challenges you’ve ever had to face. The problem is that there is no problem. Nothing is wrong, you were feeling good last night. Your annoyed at yourself rather than at the world. You tell yourself it’s okay, that it’s fine to take a day and mope around, but you only half believe your fuzzy brain.</p><p>All of a sudden your thoughts are disturbed by a knock on the door. Your eyes flash to the clock on your wall. It’s 4pm and you’re not expecting a package. Then you hear a key slide into the lock before it clicks open. You relax. The thought of having to face a stranger, if even for just a second, startled you. But it’s just Santiago. You told him where you hid the key, which resulted in a lecture about safety and him choosing a new spot after you insisted on keeping a key hidden.</p><p>“Hey there,” he greeted from the doorway with a smile on his lips.</p><p>“Hey,” you rasped back. Your voice was strained from the fatigue and because this was the first word you’d spoken all day.</p><p>Santiago took one look at you and he knew his suspicions were correct. Out from under thick blankets peaked your head. Your eyes were hooded and if he didn’t know how you felt he would have thought it was sexy.</p><p>He went to crouch next to the sofa. “You didn’t answer your phone so I came to check on you.”</p><p>Something that sounded appreciative left you but you added an apology. You felt bad for shutting the world out… sometimes it was too much, but shutting him out was never your intention. He told you not to worry and squeezed in next to you. His warm hands pulled on you lightly and made you cuddle up to his side. Santi felt his heart flutter when you nuzzled your cheek against his shoulder.</p><p>“Bad day huh?”</p><p>“No. Yeah. I don’t know… you know?” you mumbled incoherently.</p><p>Your words made him smile. “Yeah I know,” he replied while brushing his fingers through your hair. And he did know. Neither of you spoke for a while. You were just enjoying his touch and his warmth. The soft pads of his fingers running through your hair were soothing you and silencing your thoughts. Sitting around doing nothing made a lot of sense all of a sudden. Everything made sense when Santi was with you. You told him how you just felt drained of all energy for no reason, although you were fine yesterday and you actually wanted to do things. Add the weird mood of annoyance and indifference into the mix and that’s how you ended up here.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby. Sometimes we need time to recharge. You’ve probably been running on low power mode for a while. Eventually it just surprises you. There’s nothing wrong with that.” You were grateful for his comfort. Physical and verbal. He continued telling you how he experienced similar days and kept telling you it was absolutely fine to feel annoyed and drained and annoyed about being drained and at the same time not care.<br/>
“I feel better now, that you’re here,” you admitted. He laughed and the rumble reverberated against your body. It made your stomach feel fuzzy and you smiled too. With his hand moving along your back he reassured you that he would always be there.</p><p>You noticed how you hadn’t even properly looked at him that day. Sitting up a little you looked up at his face. Just like always. Salt and pepper curls. Light stubble. Tan skin. Wonderful dark eyes filled with adoration. You loved him dearly and appreciated him more than you could ever put into words. When you stirred to look at him his eyes met yours. Still tired but less puffy and once more he thought how beautiful you were. Every time he woke up next to you he thought the same thing, it was no wonder he loved your bedroom eyes. You were smiling and he couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to your forehead before you moved and gave him a proper kiss. It was short and sweet and made him feel at home. Something he only got to experience when he was with you.</p><p>The peaceful moment was disturbed by the loud grumble of your stomach. Santi laughed again.</p><p>“Someone’s hungry. I’ll go get you something.” He moved to get up but you told him he didn’t have to do that. You didn’t want him to feel obligated to take care of you. You knew you weren’t a burden but the words came out in a natural reflex.</p><p>“No please, I want to,” he said in the softest way you ever heard him speak in. “Let me take care of you.” He sounded like it was his greatest desire and he was scared you wouldn’t let him, but at same time you knew he wouldn’t let you refuse. Ever the soldier, calming but persistent. Squeezing your hand one last time he disappeared into the kitchen. You sat there quietly for a second, but then you started missing his warmth. With the blanket wrapped around you, you followed him. Standing at the counter he was preparing something you couldn’t see. You appreciated the view of his back in that lovely dark shirt. Your gaze traveled from his broad shoulders, that you loved to lean on to the back of his neck where the familiar scar peaked out from underneath the fabric. Silently you walked to stand behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. A happy hum left him and he moved his left hand to hold onto yours.</p><p>You don’t know how long you stood there like this. However long it took him to finish, but you had now idea how long that was. Considering that you could barely keep upright with numb limbs the entire afternoon, it was a long time. Santiago just had that effect on you. Giving you all the strength you needed, or maybe just enough so you could hug him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>